This invention relates to any computer, such as a personal computer and/or microchip or wafer with an inner hardware-based access barrier or firewall that establishes a private unit or zone that is disconnected from a public unit or zone having connection to a network of computers, such as the Internet, as well as the private unit having one or more connections to one or more secure non-Internet-connected private networks for personal and/or local administration of the computer and/or microchip.
More particularly, this invention relates to a computer and/or microchip with an inner hardware-based access barrier or firewall separating the private unit that is not connected to the Internet from a public unit connected to the Internet, the private and public units being connected only by a hardware-based access barrier or firewall in the form of a secure, out-only bus or wireless connection. Even more particularly, this invention relates to the private and public units also being connected by an in-only bus that includes a hardware input on/off switch or equivalent signal interruption mechanism, including an equivalent circuit on a microchip or nanochip. Still more particularly, this invention relates to the private and public units being connected by an output on/off switch or microcircuit equivalent on the secure, out-only bus.
In addition, this invention relates to a computer and/or microchip that is connected to a another computer and/or microchip, the connection between computers made with the same hardware-based access barriers or firewalls including the same buses with on/off switches described above.
Finally, this invention relates to a computer and/or microchip with hardware-based access barriers or firewalls used successively between an outer private unit, an intermediate more private unit, an inner most private unit, and the public unit, also including Faraday Cage protection from external electromagnetic pulses.
By way of background, traditionally computer security has been based primarily on conventional firewalls that are positioned externally, between the computer and the external network. Such conventional firewalls provide a screening or filtering function to identify and block incoming network malware. But because of their functionally external position, conventional firewalls must allow entry to a significant amount of incoming traffic, so they must perform perfectly, an impossibility, or at least some malware inherently gets into the computer. Once in, the von Neumann architecture of current computers provides only software protection, which is inherently vulnerable to malware attack, so existing computers are essentially indefensible from successful attack from the Internet, which has provided an easy, inexpensive, anonymous, and effective means for the worst of all hackers worldwide to access any connected computer.